


Reunited

by silentstreets



Category: Bastille
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Other, dad!dan, dilfstille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstreets/pseuds/silentstreets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes home after a month-long tour and is reunited with his three year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically the first thing I've ever published that isn't multi-chapter, so it's all kind of new to me! Hope you enjoy it either way x

You're in the kitchen with your three year old daughter when the doorbell rings.

"Daddy!" The girl shrieks, running to the door as fast as her little legs allow her. "Mummy! Mummy open the door! It's daddy! He's home!" She's bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, I know. Calm down sweetie." You open the door to reveal an exhausted, but happy looking Dan, standing on the doorstep surrounded by bags.

Your daughter giggles happily as Dan bends down and picks her up, swinging her around and kissing her on the cheek. "Hey baby, I missed you. Dad missed you. Did you miss me?" His voice is croaky from the flight, but he sounds ecstatic. 

"Yes, I missed you so so much and mummy missed you too and we slept in the same bed and had chips for dinner and watched movies and-" Dan puts her down as she continues to ramble on.

He looks up at you, and when your eyes meet, it's all you can do to not cry. It had been  _such_ a long month, and you'd missed him dreadfully. But no he's finally home. You think he notices how close you are to tears because he steps and envelopes you in one of his award-winning hugs, kissing you all over your face. When he kisses you on the mouth, your daughter squeals.

"Ew! Daddy!" She covers her eyes, then races out of the room, back to the kitchen.

You let go of Dan, laughing. "Let me help you with your bags," you say, reaching around him and taking the smaller of the two suitcases.

When you get back into the kitchen, your daughter is already sitting at the table on her stool, waiting impatiently for the pasta you’d made earlier.

“Honey, Daddy’s going to go have a shower, okay? We’re going to wait for him before having dinner.” Her face falls. “He’ll be quick, won’t you Dan? We’re both starving.”

“Of course,” he says, crouching down beside the girl, “and baby, I’ve got a surprise for you, but it’s got to wait until after dinner, okay?”

She nods, a smile lighting up her face again. “Okay daddy,” she reaches out her small arms for a hug, and Dan obliges, hugging her close and blowing a raspberry into her cheek.

She laughs loudly, poking Dan’s nose with her finger.

Your heart swells as you watch them, and you wonder how on earth you got so lucky. Dan is perfect in every way, his personality, his gentle way with her and their daughter, protective and loving and funny and just _perfect._ And your daughter, who inherited Dan’s eyes but your curly brown hair, and shares both your and Dan’s sense of humour. At three, she’s already quick-thinking. And although you try to discipline her and disapprove of her being sassy to you and Dan, he can never hold back his laughter at her comments. She always beams at him when he laughs, and although it’s probably not a good thing to encourage her, it’s so sweet you don’t want them to stop.

While Dan showers you set the table, piling three plates with pasta. After a while, you start to wonder why Dan is taking so long in the shower, because honestly, it’s been almost half an hour. You go upstairs, carrying your daughter with you because you don’t trust her alone in the kitchen with a pan full of hot dinner. Dan’s not in the bathroom or the bedroom, but finally you find him in the music room. Of course. He hasn't played a proper piano in weeks. He loves this room. You lean against the door frame quietly and watch him play, a shiver running down your spine, as usual, when he starts to sing, his voice raspy but sweet.

Your daughter starts to wriggle impatiently in your arms so you put her down. You quickly realise this is a mistake as she toddles to Dan and pulls on his sweater.

“Daddy, I wanna play.”

“Of course baby, come here.” He lifts her up, sitting her on his lap. He turns to you and smiles quickly, before turning his attention back to his daughter and the piano. Dinner will have to wait.

He plays twinkle twinkle little star, much to your daughter’s amusement. Her and Dan sing along together, her hitting keys at random as Dan tries to keep the music going.

You feel awful for interrupting, but you’re starving. “Hey guys,” you say softly, “how about we have dinner and finish this later yeah?”

Your daughter whines in disappointment, but Dan is clearly as hungry as you. “Yeah, come on sweetie, we’ll have dinner now and then I’ll teach you a new little song, yeah?”

“No,” she says stubbornly, refusing to get up, her little arms crossed.

“Pumpkin, come on,” you say.

“Yeah, or the tickle monster will get you!” Dan says, wriggling his fingers at her.

“No!” This time her tone is different, “no tickle monster!” She squeals and laughs, jumping off the stool and running towards you for protection.

Dan smiles at you, his glasses slightly askew and his hair damp from the shower. His sweatpants worn and sweater rumpled from your kid sitting on it. You couldn't love him more.


End file.
